List of Luna and Cozy episodes
This is a list of episodes on Luna and Cozy. Episodes Season 1 (May 11th-September 14th, 2009) # Candy Obsession / Printing Power / Luna and the Golden Ticket / Playmates / School Days # Fax Machine / Candy Store / The Running Into / The Big Show / Luna Won't Get Up # The Girl-Only Couple / Feel The World Around You & Me! / Staying Close / Colour Me Pink / Tea Party # Fuzzy Puffballs / Fake It 'Til You Make It / Painting By Colour / Builder's Do / Cozy The Genius # Grannies Gone Wild / A further notice / Self-Makes / Luna's Birthday / Steak-N-Out Restaurant # Confusion Cozy / Tourist Luna / Fun Park / Cozy Eats Fish / Surfin' Turf # Luna Cheats At Basketball / Horse Play / Library Card / Cookie Cave / Shape Models # Cozy's Easter / Friendship Survival / Tuning It In / Luna the Drama Queen / The Parental Map # Non-Competing Clause / See The World? / Golden Gravy / Luna Loses Her Mind / Stabby Princess IV # Luna and Toto / Toto's Playtime / The Breakup Breakdown / Boo! / Luna and Cozy's Museum Madness # Toto's House / Prison Break / Molting Down / Moldy Allergies / How To Train Your Testing Dummies # Marks For Effort / Luna's Yummy Bread / The Bitter Tree Bark / Honey Hive / Soccer Game # The Mean Three / Flying To Vacation / Holiday Vacation / Vacation In The Sun / End Of The Vacation # A Matter Within Principals / Phone Scammers / Apple Pike-y / Heroes Of Boryville / He Told Me About... # A Very Luna and Cozy Christmas / Toto the Ninja / Freeze Dancing / Boryville's Christmas / Too Cool # Rotten Eggs / Friendship University / Flower Power Toto / Luna Date / Toto's Valentine's Day # Toto's Flu Shot / Coin Tossing / The End In Friend / The Pineapple Party Night / The Blackberry Welch # Yakkity-Sax / Kahootalunacozy / The Doughnut Shop / Neigh Say Monster / The Eye Test # Toto's Hangout / The Luna Boogie / Calling All Friends / Doodling Daze / Road To Friendship # Fashion Runway / Camping / Toto's Recycling / The Washouts / Shake, Rattle and Bang # Math Class / A Rockhoof And A Hard Place / Japanese Passports / Smokes and Mirrors / Dance Party # What Lies Beneath / The Dandelion Tree / Boryville Joking / Luna Clowns Around / Sparkly Puppy Toy # Kirin or Nirik? / Sounds Of Silence / The Kirin Cure / A Kirin Tale / Board Game Bory # Father Knows Best / Dressing Up / Bubbles / Raspberry Blower Cozy / Luna's Quicksand Trouble # Hide and Seek / School Raze / Luna's Newspapers / The Secretbory Club / Almond-Obsessed Toto # Class Pet / The Picnic / Caramel Cookies For Toto / Cozy The Slate-Pulling Person / School Dismissal Season 2: (August 9th, 2010-February 27th, 2011) # Toto the Job Manager / Mime Cozy / Where're Luna and Toto? / Borytine / Toto's Birthday # Secret Spies / Fancy Ladies / All-Knowing Bory / The Egg / Double Trouble # King Toto / Candy Competition / Funkier Farm / Birthday Cake / Bay-Cation Over In Boryville # Boryerassic Park / Better / Our Talking Toys / Deep And Scary Woods / Clowning Around # Sleepless Sleepover / Luna's Birthday / Cozy's School / Poouui... / Home Sweet Home # Bory Games / Luna Come Home / Stormy Day / Close Callings / Food Shoppe # Hat Smashing Cozy / Treasure Hunt / Petbory Snake / Seedlings / Camping out with Toto # Luna's Racecar / Toto Flies / Scary Blocks / Tattletale Luna / Making Music # Three Pirates / Lunasaurus / Courageous Toto / Broken Doors / Roller Coaster # Cozy's Ballet / Little Rodeo Toto / Tiger Toto / Luna's Cafeteria / Peace Making Luna # Always A Bridesmaid / Messy Tea / Buzzing Bees / Go For Gold Olympics / Rainbow Pumpkin Patch # Abracatoto / Audible's Kirin-Bory Fair / The Mystery / Cereal Offender / Boryvideos # Luna's Lunch / Doll House / Toto's Side-Friend / Side-Friend Picnic / The Statue of Boryville # Borymon / School Fire Drill / Side-Friend Scouts / Invisitoto / Sonic-Powered Luna # Toto the ghost / Horsing Around / Missing Balloon Mystery / All Fall Down / Sassybory Cozy # BoryTube / Cozy's Painting / Dinner Time / Bankbory / Toto's weird singing in the backseat # Hyperbory / Iron Toto / Swimming Lessons / Invincibory-bill / New Year Equals All-New Boryville # Trip to the Moon / Magic Mirror / Frappe Job / Toto Misses A Spot / Get well soon Luna! # Not In This Bory's House / Bubblegum Stopper / Hyperbory / Mirror Escape / Home Alone For Once? # Toobacherries / Peppermint Problem / Touribory / Disc-Oh Party / Everybory do the BoryFloss # Crazy Glue Stix / Playtime's Fun! / Xylobory / 3:00 AM DVD / Junior Bory Only's Poker Gaming # Shopping Spree / Bory Coach / Turd-ish Tycoon-ish / Classifying Classrooms / Bory vs. Non-Bory # asdfbory / asdfbory2 / asdfbory3 / asdfbory4 / asdfbory5 # asdfbory6 / asdfbory7 / asdfbory8 / asdfbory9 / asdfbory10 # asdfbory11 / Luna See, Cozy Find / King of Boryville / The Toy Cupboard / Doughnut Bory Collectors # It's-A-Me / Mystery Potions / Push-Up Bory / Ring Around The Bories / The Almost Ending... Season 3 (March 14th, 2012-December 27th, 2012) # Maxing-Waxing Bory / Rare Ultima Myth / Sassy Grandbory / Toto's Jokes / Luna Luna, on the wall... # Buff Barry Takeover / Friend Couple / Stacey's Blue Arms / Ice Skating / The Boryville Gas Station # Attic Addictions / Queenbory / Making Music / To The King's Castle / Dance Party # Sports Day / Home's My Place! / Tennis Practice / The New Computer / Brrrrrrrrrrrb Game # Yes / Operation Cookies / The Velvet Space Suit / The Purple Zebra Pants / The Naughty Gnomes # Three Friends / The Worksheet / Borypez / Sweepy-Weepies / Show & Tell # Typical Bedtime / Chores / Friends / Bory Adventure / Rainbow # Borygym / Gingivitis / Planets of Moviestar / Touche Friendly / The Favourite Screenies # The Attic / The Worksheet / Playdate / Twist in The Bitter Tree Bark / Fairybories # Nature Trail / Work And Play / The Train Ride / Fruit / Jumble Sale # Fun Run / Washing / Whistling / The Fire Engine / The Rainbow # The Library / The Camper Van / Cozy's Treehouse / Luna's Table Manners / The Tire # A New Game / Doctorbory / The Package / Treasurebories / Luna Runs The Store # The Lemonade Stand / Borysleepover / Easterbory / Spring Celebration / The Best A Bory Could've Been # Toto's Computer / The Little Train / Backyard-Bories / The Musical / The Lighthouse # Freeze Please / Ice Skating / The Silent Game / A World We Share / Opposite Day # Marmite Madness / The Left-For-Too-Long Cake / Confidence / Hit The Apple / Garage # This Does Not Help / Swing Set / Banahnabory / The Missing Sandwich / Throw The Cheese # Snowball Fight / Losky / Target Shopping / The Noisy Night / The Queen # Harbbbrrrbhhoyshaha! / The Ugliest Day / Hiding The Side's Chick / Time Is Key / Three Borymensions # Mopping / Staring Contest / Tug Of War / Regretting Texts / Bory vs. Drone # Toto the Hyper-Bory / Luna's Weird Noise / Quads / Great Escape / Calico Critter # Crate Training / Paw / Period / I Do Not Even Know... / Pot Head # Never Seen It Yet? / Luna's Welcomeish / The Doorbell / Empty Classroom / Sooner The Almost-Boryer # Boryville's Favourites / Us Bories Rock / Switching Houses / The Quarrel / Going To School # The Best Gift Ever / Luna's Game / Say What Now? / Apple Stealing Bory / Messing Around Day Category:Browse Category:Episodes